Unexpected
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Chazz was torn between worry for the brunette sitting listlessly on his couch and outrage at said brunette's complete lack of common sense. Really, what kind of idiot stayed out in a raging thunderstorm and left his worried friends panicking? The slifer kind, obviously.


**Author's Note:** Hey! Here's a re-write, revision, revamped, whatever you want to call it version of my earlier yaoi fic, **Comfort**. I DON'T PLAN ON CONTINUING! If anyone wants to adopt this oneshot, I'd be happy to let you use this chapter as a starter because I have no intention of continuing this fic. Sorry to anyone I dissapoint. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with **Comfort** :/ Anyways, enjoy and let your minds wander!

**Rating: T**

**Warning:** Maybe some OOCness, yaoi, some boyxboy kissing, mainly shounen-ai. A brief mention of alcohol and very slight comical violence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX D:

**Summary:** Chazz was torn between worry for the brunette sitting listlessly on his couch and outrage at said brunette's complete lack of common sense. Really, what kind of idiot stayed out in a raging thunderstorm and left his worried friends panicking?

* * *

Chazz was torn between worry for the brunette sitting listlessly on his couch and outrage at said brunette's complete lack of common sense. Really, what kind of idiot stayed out in a raging thunderstorm and left his worried friends – not that Chazz was his friend or anything – panicking?

The slifer slacker kind, obviously.

The young Princeton swore that if Jaden weren't so out of it right now, he would've given him a good beating. His anger fizzled out, however, when he thought of how Jaden must've been feeling, the reason why he wasn't thinking straight – Jesse sacrificed himself for Duel Academy, to save everyone and send them back to their rightful dimension. And Jaden had to watch. Honestly, his heart bled a little for the brunette.

Chazz knew his experience with having friends was dismal at best. The two goons that followed him around after Duel Prep were far from even being considered acquaintances and he was glad they scampered off to stalk some other snooty rich kid. After becoming a reluctant part of the gang, however, he actually had people that would have his back when he needed them, to support and save him – the Shadow Riders, his brothers, the Society of Light, _himself_ – so now he knew that losing such security must've been earth shattering, especially for Jaden who seemed to become good friends with everyone he dueled. When Jaden made a friend, he put everything he had into that friendship.

To make matters worse, Jesse was his _best_ friend – his twin, to Chazz's horror – and for the short time they knew each other, the duelists were attached at the hip.

With a frustrated sigh, he decided to dwell on Jaden's mental well-being another day. As much as Chazz would have loved to chew the slifer out about his stupid decisions, he knew that Jaden was really torn up inside – his irrational guilt was as easy to read as his grins on fried shrimp day, an endearing and frustrating quality that drove Chazz up a wall.

He glanced down at his school PDA, scowling as the screen filled with static. He couldn't remember a time when a storm was able to knock out wireless connections between PDA's – they worked pretty well even in the other dimension. At this rate, he'd never be able to tell Alexis and the rest that Jaden had been found and they'd be left panicking still. He sent her a text, hoping that they'd at least get part of the message.

A small, teeny-weeny part of him felt nervous about being alone with Jaden and he didn't know why.

Chazz ran a hand through his ebony locks, debating on whether or not to try and talk to Jaden. He felt a little in the brunette's debt for standing up to his brothers as well as including him as his friend – and saving his life multiple occasions – but at the same time, he felt really out of his element. The situation was out of his area of expertise since he'd never dealt with a self-depricating slifer before, one that didn't smile or laugh or duel. How could someone as messed up as him, who'd never had real friends before, try to comfort one of the happiest, upbeat people at Duel Academy? That kind of logic didn't make sense…but then again, logic never worked on Jaden before.

With another sigh, he walked over to his leather couches where Jaden still sat quietly – the silence was oddly oppressing without his happy chatter to fill the air.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, thankful that the silence wasn't awkward even though it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Why was it so hard to say something? It was just Jaden – a quiet, sad, depressed, guilt-ridden Jaden, but Jaden nonetheless.

Before he could think of something stupid to say, he noticed that Jaden's hair was still almost completely wet, darkening his bi-colored hair and dripping on the floor. The teen hadn't moved from his position since Chazz brought him inside, his elbows rested on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him and his head slightly bowed like he was in mock prayer asking for redemption. Just sitting like that made him seem older and sadder, as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And it irritated Chazz.

Quietly, he walked over to where the slacker sat…and pushed him off the couch. The darkness that clouded Jaden's eyes disappeared for a moment as he looked up at Chazz with a mix of surprise and curiosity. "You're getting my floor wet, Slacker." He sat behind the other teen, taking his previous spot on the couch, with a small scowl on his face and mumbled, "Stupid slacker, can't even dry his hair right…geez." He took the towel from around Jaden's shoulders and started to dry his hair with surprisingly gentle hands.

After a moment, Jaden's tense shoulder's relaxed, and he drew his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around them. He still didn't say anything, but he looked more like the brooding teenager he was supposed to be rather than someone too old and weary to go on. That was enough for Chazz, at least for now.

The minutes passed in relative but companionable silence as Chazz slowly dried the other teen's hair, his mind racing even as his body slowly relaxed as well. What could he say to the silent slifer to get him to respond? Which words could he use to get through to him?

Without really meaning to, he started to talk, "You know…the first time I met you, I thought you were really irritating. Ever since you showed up late to your entrance duel and beat a professor, I thought you were just a class clown and didn't think much of your dueling. Then you started beating people you shouldn't have been able to beat, and it really started to get to me."

A moment of silence passed as both teens tried to take in the words that tumbled from Chazz's mouth unheeded.

Chazz shook his head with a small, reminiscent smile but frowned again, "I couldn't understand why you, a slifer, were able to duel anyone and win then make friends with them. It was absurd." He scowled a bit at the memory, but couldn't force himself to get irritated with one of the most challenging battles he'd had, "I didn't get how you kept winning and winning, and after you beat me, I kind of hated you for it."

Jaden's shoulder's tensed.

Chazz continued without commenting, "It wasn't fair, ya know? I'd worked so hard all my life to dominate the Duel Monster's world, to make my brothers happy, and just one duel with you it was down the drain. It really pissed me off but…I felt a little relieved too." He cocked his head to the side, wondering why he was still talking, but decided not to question it. This was better than any forced cheer or false conversations, "Don't tell anyone I said this, slacker, but…thanks. You stood up to my brothers when they made me feel like crap so….yeah, thanks. Remember, don't tell anyone! I don't need my image ruined by a bigmouth like you."

Chazz didn't notice the brunette's small smile.

"Anyway, a lot of stuffs happened since we've been at Duel Academy and I'm pretty sure I don't hate you anymore. You still annoy me, so don't get any funny ideas about being friends, alright?"

No response met his rhetorical question and he wasn't really surprised, but the air felt lighter and the silence wasn't as heavy.

With a small sigh, he finished toweling the slifer's hair and left it on top of his head, muttering, "Throw that in the bathroom, I'm gonna get us something to drink…" To his surprise, Jaden slowly started to uncurl himself from his little shell and Chazz couldn't quite hide a small, triumphant smirk as he too stood. He finally got a reaction out of the brunette.

Before he could go far, however, their legs somehow got tangled and Jaden started to fall backwards on the sofa. Out of instinct, Chazz grabbed his arm, cursing in his head all the while, and was dragged down as well.

The next thing he knew, he was on top of Jaden with his arms holding him up from squashing the brunette and had a knee between the other teens legs…with his lips locked with the brunette. Jaden had a classic dear-caught-in-headlights expression, his hands on Chazz's chest as if holding the other teen up. Chazz felt his heart beating erratically in his chest as his face exploded in a million shades of red, lips tingling where his met Jaden's. The incredibly intimate position had his head buzzing with completely inappropriate thoughts.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other uncomprehendingly.

Then, in a flurry of movement with flailing limbs and gasps as they broke apart from the impromptu kiss, they both ended up on the floor in reversed positions with Jaden straddling Chazz's hips while the raven haired teen had his hands on the red slifer's waist…and their lips were pressed together. Again.

For another long, agonizing moment, they could only stare in bewilderment, faces red with embarrassment.

Jaden suddenly jumped up and away from Chazz, a bright blush dusting his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. His hair shadowed his eyes as he grabbed the damp towel and muttered, "I'll put this in the bathroom…" before briskly walking down the hall. If the youngest Princeton weren't so dazed, he would've thought Jaden was running away.

The raven-haired teen stared up at his ceiling, wondering just what the hell just happened. Things were not going the way he expected them to. With a tired sigh, knowing he was far too used to out-of-the-ordinary things and absolute insanity thanks to Jaden's influence, Chazz sat up and trudged to his kitchen to get the drinks.

He kind of wished they were alcoholic. He had a feeling he was going need it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, this is supposed to be a rewrite of **Comfort** but it didn't turn out that way. Just a toned down version D: Sorry to dissapoint, but I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS! Unless by some miracle I find inspiration to continue, I'm just dusting this oneshot off and publishing. Message me if you're interested in the idea or want to adopt it :D Faves and reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
